


Unfinished #8

by bumblezz



Series: Pokèing Drama [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, I KEEP WRITING FOR AL UGH, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Short, i found this in my history on google docs, it was p good so here it is, unfinished but not done; might pick it up again, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblezz/pseuds/bumblezz
Summary: They have their starters; cool.They're having a battle; well, shit.
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Noah, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Pokèing Drama [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541044
Kudos: 2





	Unfinished #8

**Author's Note:**

> i stg if the next td / pokemon thing i write isn't about someone other than alenoah i will bust my own kneecaps

_**[...]** _

Noah narrows his eyes at the younger male towering over him, arms crossed over his chest. The creature — his _partner,_ the one who's _supposedly_ supposed to fight beside him through thick and thin — matches his expression, sitting hunched and tilting his chin downwards, a tired, almost unimpressed look in its eyes. 

" _Fro-o..."_ Froakie huffs and looks up at him, and Noah does nothing but agrees with it.

"A _battle?"_ he echoes. " _Really?_ Now?"

Alejandro smirks, scratching behind Fennekin's ear, and it squeals happily in his arms. "Of course, _amigo_. It'd be a good idea to have a practice battle to see where our pokemon are at, is it not?"

Noah begins to retort, but he stops and growls under his breath because he knows Alejandro is right; with his reasoning, there's no reason why he _shouldn't_ battle him.

He exchanges a pissy, sideways glance with Froakie and reluctantly nods toward Alejandro. "I guess you're being forced to battle now." He sighs. "Go, Froakie."

The blue pokemon rolls its eyes and hops forward, shoulders drooping. "Froa, Froa…"

The stupid little smirk on Alejandro's face grows and he releases Fennekin on the ground. "Glad we're agreeing. Fennekin, go!"

  
_"Fen!"_

_**[...]** _

**Author's Note:**

> dang i might actually try and pick this up again


End file.
